villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Moltor
Moltor is one of the two main antagonists of Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive (along with his brother Flurious) is an evil warrior, fire based creature, who wants to find Corona Aurora. He wants to destroy power rangers and beat his brother. History Battles with the Rangers When they were once humans, Moltor and his brother, Flurious, tried to obtain the Corona Aurora, but he was transformed into a fiery, dragon-like being. He was then imprisoned in a distant planet, only to be freed when Andrew Hartford discovered the Corona Aurora. Moltor set out to obtain the jewels of the Corona Aurora, before Flurious could, whom he held a grudge against. He attacked Andrew Hartford to try and get the crown, setting off a volcano after getting what he thought was the crown. It was actually a clever fake, but Moltor captured Andrew and the real crown and tried to make the explorer help him get the jewels. However the rangers arrived and saved Andrew, destroying a monster Moltor sent against them. Flurious confronted the fire being, demanding the crown, and they fought, ending in a tie and agreed to be enemies. At one point, Moltor tried to gain his brother’s respect by creating a device to control weather. However Moltor lost control of it, leaving the Power Rangers to destroy it and Flurious mocked him for his failure. After this, the fire being transformed one of his Lava Lizards into a half-dragon monster named Volcan. In order to make him invincible, Moltor went after a dragon scale that the rangers were also trying to get. After a fight with the rangers, he got the scale and planned to use intense heat to completely empower Volcan. However the rangers interfered and took the scale, destroying Volcan with their new Drill Blaster Weapon. Later Moltor received a proposal from his brother to join forces since now Kamdor and Miratrix were also looking for the Corona Aurora’s jewels. Using two giant robots Moltor was constructing, he and Flurious were able to take down the Rangers and disable their Megazord. They managed to take Mack, the Red Ranger, prisoner, but he was able to play on their hatred towards each other to make Moltor and Flurious enemies again. He managed to escape with the Megazord and with the other rangers help, destroy Moltor’s robots. After this, when Miratrix and Kamdor obtained a parchment that led to the Toru diamond, one of the jewels of the Corona Aurora, Moltor sent a monster to take care of them. They managed to bury the monster in a cave and then created monsters of their own, as well as brainwash stunt actors to become their army. Moltor engaged them with his own forces, but the rangers joined the fight and Dax brought in the Transtek Armor. The fire-being and Kamdor teamed up temporarily to fight the armor, but both lost and retreated, with the parchment falling into the ranger’s hands. So as to get the parchment back, Moltor sent Tyzonn, a good alien who he’d turned into a monster, promising to change him back if he served him, to get it back, along with the monster, Bullox. However in the struggle, the most important piece was torn off and ended up in Mack’s hands. Moltor sent the two to get the piece, but Tyzonn was convinced to turn against the fire being. He told his former master he wouldn’t help him anymore and eventually helped the rangers get the diamond with the rangers restoring him to normal. Later the Lava Lizards retrieved a map to Thor’s hammer, Mjolnir, for Moltor from a museum in Norway, but the rangers arrived at the rainforest he met up with them in. The fire being managed to defeat them and returned to his lair to find Norg, who had left Flurious after the ice being had gotten mad at him. The yeti gave Moltor Chiller stones to let him stay and he commanded Norg to clean his lair, before going to find Mjolnir. After the Rangers arrived, he released the Chillers against them and continued searching for the hammer. Tyzonn and Will caught up with him and Moltor released more Chillers to fight them. Tyzonn went after him and managed to get Mjolnir first, prompting the fire being to engage him and succeeded in taking the hammer. When all the rangers caught up with him and defeated his Lava Lizards, Moltor used Mjolnir to ressurect three Lava Lizards in giant size, more than twice the size of the Drivemax Ultrazord. Tyzonn managed to get the hammer from him and grow the Drivemax Ultrazord to match the Lava Lizards. After his Lizards were defeated, Moltor returned to his fortress, before kicking Norg out for the failure of the Chillers. Later, the rangers were trying to break open the rock that held the next jewel of the Corona Aurora with help from “Thor” (actually Loki in disguise). Moltor attacked with his Lava Lizards, but the real Thor appeared and the fire being retreated. But after the rangers broke open the stone to find it contained a powerful compass, the Piedra Aztec del Compás, instead, Moltor reappeared and stole it, before teleporting away. His old friend, Blothgaar, arrived and the fire being commanded him to use the compass on the rangers. He succeeded in giving Mack excessive bad luck with the compass and Moltor brought Blothgaar to a suppository of energy to help finish the rangers. The rangers arrived to confront them with Mack bearing numerous good-luck charms from his friends, much to Moltor and Blothgaar’s amusement. They didn’t help at first and the fire being left while Blothgaar and some Lava Lizards fought the rangers. The rangers emerged victorious due to Mack using the good luck charms, taking the compass, but Moltor returned with an army of Lava Lizards. While Tyzonn battled his minions in the Transtek armor, the fire being fought the rangers himself, eventually retreating. Moltor helped Blothgaar into the energy suppository, growing him to giant size only for the monster to finally be destroyed. Making Alliances Moltor later contacted the Fearcats and offered them invincible armor, in exchange for defeating the Power Rangers. He gave them a map to the armor, but they weren’t interested and mobilized a new giant robot. After their robot failed due to being unable to handle the power, the Fearcats decided to go after the armor. Despite the rangers’ interference, they equipped it to the robot, but the rangers still defeated them and took the armor, much to Moltor’s disappointment and anger. Soon after this, Moltor, along with Flurious, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats, was called to a meeting by Thrax. He proposed a temporary alliance between them all to destroy their mutual enemies, the Power Rangers. They agreed, since it would leave Earth open for them to plunder for the jewels of the Corona Aurora. Moltor and the rest of the alliance faced off against the rangers and devastated them in the battle, then combined their energies to cut off the team’s link to the Morphing Grid, leaving them unable to morph. After the Sentinel Knight teleported the rangers away, Moltor and the others set off to find the crown’s jewels. However the Sentinel Knight restored the powers of some previous rangers, who battled the evil alliance in place of the Overdrive Rangers. Moltor and the others talked about the fact that Thrax hadn’t kept his promise to get rid of the Power Rangers and were getting suspicious of him. Finally Moltor and the rest of the evil alliance faced off against the Power Rangers in one final battle. However they proved unable to win against two ranger teams and with Thrax’s destruction, were defeated by one final blast from the group, before severing their ties. Some time after this, Molltor was working on another robot that was powered by one of Flurious’ gyro generators, which he got from the Fearcats. However it didn’t work and he confronted them about this, but they said they’d kept their part of the deal and told him to find another way. Moltor and the Fearcats attacked the city, luring the rangers into a trap, and successfully captured Ronny and Will, as well as the Sentinel Sword. The Fearcats got angry about taking Will, saying he could be a liability and Moltor agreed to destroy him. Will and Ronny managed to escape their bonds, but the Fearcats recaptured Ronny, who’d stayed to give Will a chance to escape. The Fearcats brought her to the energy harnessing device and Moltor plugged the Sentinel Sword into a converter that would turn the Sentinel Knight evil or destroy him. Moltor activated the device and started draining Ronny’s energy, eventually gaining enough for his robot. He got in a brief fight with the Fearcats when he left to activate his robot before Ronny was completely drained. Moltor faced off against the rangers’ Zords with help from a now evil Sentinel Knight and a fleet of his Lavadactyls. He managed to devastate them, even blasting the Drivemax Ultrazord into its individual zords. However the rangers struck back with their new Battlefleet zords and suddenly Moltor’s robot ran out of energy, forcing him to retreat. He began draining more energy, telling the Fearcats the energy draining machine worked too slowly. However Moltor noticed Will and Norg approaching on a monitor and sent Lava Lizards to attack them. Will managed to fight them off and infiltrate Motlor’s fortress, only to be confronted by the fire being himself. They fought and Will won with use of his Drive Slammer, then freed Ronny and Moltor used what energy he’d gathered to mobilize his robot. The rangers used the Battlefleet Megazord to fight him and managed to destroy his robot, forcing Moltor and the Fearcats to retreat. Moltor later retrieved the Root of Hesper to keep it out of the hands of the Fearcats, but was confronted by Ronny and Mack. He and his Lava Lizards engaged them and Moltor was eventually defeated by the sudden arrival of Dax. The Fearcats arrived, taking the root and taunting the fire being, as well as the other villains who’d gotten other relics the cats were after, but had lost them to the aliens. They watched as the Fearcats summoned the being, Agrios, then defeated the rangers, trashing the rangers’ Zords. Moltor and the others watched Mack in the Flashpoint Megazord have a rematch with Agrios, angered that the Fearcats would make them their servants when they won. But when the Fearcats lost, Moltor contacted Flurious, saying out he would claim the gems, only for the ice being to demand that his brother join him, but he refused. Final Attempt at the Corona Aurora Moltor was watching the rangers as they discovered the location of the last Corona Aurora jewel and that they needed a key to get to it. However his volcano fortress began growing unstable, Flurious’ doing with use of the Corona Aurora jewel in his possession. Moltor pursued the rangers to Japan and confronted them with the monster, Magmador. They fought and the fire being almost managed to get the key, but it burrowed underground, forcing Moltor to try and find it again. Magmador used his tentacles to search for the key and brought his master to where it would appear, but the rangers arrived. Another fight ensued and the rangers destroyed Magmador but he revived in giant form and was engaged by the Sentinel Knight. While his monster fought the Sentinel Knight and Tyzonn in the Flashpoint Megazord, Moltor battled the other rangers. Magmador was destroyed, just as the key appeared, but before the fire being could get it, Will took it. After being badly weakened by an attack by Will, Moltor retreated to his crumbling lair and marshaled his Lava Lizards for a final attempt to get the jewel. Suddenly Will arrived to take the crown and the fire being and his Laca Lizards engaged him as the volcano started to erupt. Moltor was stuck down as the volcano exploded, but escaped and went to Flurious with the crown and Vella, Tyzonn’s wife. At first his brother treated him kindly, but he simply froze Moltor, then shattered him to pieces. Personality Moltor is far more aggressive and vicious than his brother and always works to succeed in his goals. He launched more attacks and plots against the rangers and has no mercy, as seen when he forced his Lava Lizards to fight to the death to decide which one to empower. Moltor hates his brother, which seemed to start when they were kids and Flurious broke Moltor’s sled. He can become easily angered and is even more dangerous when he is, as seen when he destroyed some of his Lava Lizards out of rage. Moltor also has no regard for others in his quest for the Corona Aurora, such as when he set off a volcano that endangered civilians just for a distraction. Powers and Abilities Moltor is a powerful warrior, able to take on all the rangers at once and wields a pair of swords in combat. He has also demonstrated dark magical abilities and the power to fire energy blasts and teleport, as well as knowledge in creating powerful machines. Moltor also possesses a device that grows his monsters to giant size. Trivia *Moltor’s counterpart in GoGo Sentai Boukenger, the Super Sentai series Operation Overdrive was an adaptation of, was Ryuuwon. Navigation Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Warlords Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Dragons Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fantasy Villains